nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Federal Elections, 2012
Hmmm... :"Currently it is anticipated that the left-liberal coalition of the previous session will continue with Villanova as Prime Minister." Looks like this page is in dire need of an update. As things continue to go this way, we'll have Prime Mister Ilava instead of another Villanva government. The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:35, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : But as in 2011 there will be few other conservatives (but those few have helped split the vote). Perhaps such a great electoral disparity might lead to something good.HORTON11: • 14:41, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Last time it led to a scandal, crap, and inactivity. So I doubt it, but we will see. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Last time they elected me, not Oos. Big difference there. Anyway, I dunno - the more people vote for you, the stronger your vote is and the stronger your voice in the government is. CCPL, whether you think it's fair or not, is now to big to ignore. Semyon used to be a CCPL'er too. He may be running as an independent but he's still a conservative. I'm a conservative too, even though I'm getting very little support, it's still enough to get me into congress. A leftist PM is far from certain at this point. If Oos, Semyon, Opat and me form an alliance, a rightist coalition isn't very far away. The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:45, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::As it seems were gonna go down a UK path, Conservatives coalition with the liberals while the rest os us sit on the opposition benches. Can't say we didn't leave you with a golden economy . Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::I wonder how much is left of our "Golden Economy" after the Lovian Civil War last year... surely some companies must have been blown up? The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Sure! All all our labour unions will walk off the job! I hope you like a Year of discontent. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:57, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::How many labour unions is that, and what companies? Kunarian 15:02, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I think Oos would be a good Prime Minister. He is very helpful. Daembrales 17:09, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : Yes! Wabba The I 17:41, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Would you support an Ilava government then Wabba? --Semyon 17:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I would support Ooswesthoesbes as the government leader if he included the LDP too. Daembrales 17:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::TimeMaster is fairly anti-CCPL, though. --Semyon 17:51, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, LDP is rather close except for a few Christian points. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:52, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I support Oos as an intellectual person, but not his party, which is too anti-abortion, anti-gay marriage, etc. The PM isn't like being the King or anything. I voted for myself, by the way ( ), but Oos is just as good. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:54, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::oh and I was the second Oos supporter assuming the first was Semyon. I do find it interesting about how Costello is on there however despite having less votes than Hoffmann and Lewis oh and also Abrahams, I geuss the fact that his party garnered 16 seats gives him a place amongst the electable. Kunarian 18:57, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::@TM- Most of Lovia's politicians (including me) voted for themselves (that's sleazyness). BTW I do think Oos' anti-abortion and anti-gay marriage bills are necessary as to prevent a total collapse of our traditional beliefs. That said, there should be a gradual change in these policies (we can't keep discriminating forever). HORTON11: • 19:07, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I accept that homosexuals have the right to do what they want as long as it doesn't harm others, although I don't personally think homosexuality is morally right. But I find the idea of gay marriage rather peculiar, mostly because marriage by definition has to be between a man and a woman, and redefining it doesn't make it marriage anymore, in a way. --Semyon 19:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::I included Costello because although Krosby is the de facto leader of the liberals, PL technically has more seats. However, I think Ilava and Villanova are the only real contenders. --Semyon 19:22, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::I have plenty of seats... —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:34, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Poll Who do you support as Lovia's next PM? Villanova Krosby Costello Ilava --Semyon 17:51, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Personally I think Oos is our best PM candidate (so long as he doesn't go the way of Gert Wilders). HORTON11: • 19:10, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry :P Geertje is 100% populism. He's far more rightist than me on economic points and muslims are very likely to vote CCPL in Lovia, as Conservative Christianity shares lots of points with Islam. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:13, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::In that case you'll be glad the Muslim Brotherhood did very, very well in Egypt today when the election results came in. Geertje will be less please, I guess. Marcaline 20:18, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Other islamic parties did good in North Africa too. There is ennahda, or something, in Tunisia. Daembrales 20:20, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::And who is "Geertje"? Daembrales 20:21, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Religion should not form a part of policy making, but christian values could be applied. MMunson 20:22, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Question Do we start Setting up our NCO's now? Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : Non-commissioned officers? :P Kunarian 20:44, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : No, the National congresspeople order, its a list of congressmen and women. HORTON11: • 20:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :: :D ok, bit lackadaisical today, we should wait until the 24:00 mark, that way we can be sure we have the numbers we have. remember there are two more potential voters. Kunarian 20:54, January 21, 2012 (UTC)